10 best instead of 7
by x.x.x.-Shizuko Katsuyuki-x.x.x
Summary: When thy decide to change the 7 best of S.A. to 10 just as a new year started and the 8th 9th and 10th best are some transfer triplets that share a secret to protect one of them. Who from S.A. will find out about their secret first?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Special A. I only own my OC and the plot and nothing else**

* * *

"My mom informed me that there will be some changes in school by tomorrow when classes start again," Tadashi told the S.A. class members.

Kei looked up at his burnette friend. "Tell us already Tadashi!" Hikari said unpatiently.

"The number of S.A. students will change from seven to ten," he said and everyone just stared at him.

"EHHHHHH!" Was everyone's reply. "Tomorrow all the school will take the placing test like always and we will be sorted according to our grades but instead of seven S.A. members there will be ten."

°°**2 Days Later**°°

The first day in Hakusenkan Academy was were all the students took a placeing test to see in which class they would belong. Today all the new students that were enrolling wouldn't even see what hit them.

Like always Hikari had gotten the second highest marks that were overshadowed by her 'rival' and now boyfriend Takishima.

Hikari entered the Greenhouse and to her relief everyone else was already there. She wanted to be with everyone when the new S.A. members got there.

They didnt wait long because soon after 3 redheads entered the greenhouse.

"Welcome to the Special A Greenhouse," Takashima called up to them. "Nice to meet you we are the Katsuyuki triplets, I'm Kisuke, he is Niito, and-" a looked passed through the triplets and the guy finished with "-he is Yoru"

(Hikari's POV)

_Even if they are triplets you can still tell them apart. The Kisuke guy has gray eyes, the Niito guy has brown eyes and Yoru has night-ish-ly blue eyes like his name._

"What are you stareing at Ni-san," Takashima- i mean Kei said in my ear.

"They seem to be hiding a secret," i whispered back to him.

He ignored it and said, "I am first ranked Takishima, Kei. And she is Second Ranked Hanazono, Hikari," he introduced both of us to the new S.A. members.

Everyone took the clue and they said in order:

"Yamamoto, Jun Ranked Third."

"Yamamoto, Megumi in Fourth Rank." The triplets gave her a weird look at Megumi and her notebook.

"Karino, Tadashi in the Fifth Seat of this house."

"Toudou, Akira Sixth."

"And kast but not least Tsuji Ryuu. But you all can call me Ryuu."

The triplets nodded in unison. They looked around and Yoru asked, "Can we play some soccer here?"

Ryuu technically jumped up at the question, "I dont think that any of us would mind but if you see any animals be careful with them."

Niito laughed, "Why dont all of you play with us?"

I had to decline because Kei and I were working in something special and so did Tadashi and Akira.

Jun and Megumi agreed to only watch while Ryuu totally accepted.

The twins, triplets, and Ryuu went deeper into the Greenhouse so they wouldn't 'disturb' the peacefull atmosphere.

_Well aren't they interesting..._

('Yoru's' POV)

_They fell for it too esaily. They will never notice no one ever does. Everybody are suchidiots but if they don't find out the most i can stay like this._

_I mean who would ever think that one of the triplets is a girl..._


	2. Chapter 2

**alrighty this is the second chapter. ****if you want me to continue and post faster then i would like at least a review. this chapter could be short but it will be kind of dramatic. i promise the next chapter to be longer. the thing about Yoru will be explained somewere along the way i really enjoy writing the story, but i would enjoy to know that other people like the story too.**

* * *

(Revealed Secret)

**No One's POV**

When classes finally ended Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu met us outside. "We wanted to invite you to eat, everyone from our class is going to come. It's going to be at Ryuu's place."

Kisuke and Niito turned to Yoru, "Can we can we can we please?" They ased in unison. Yoru rolled his eyes and nodded.

Megumi and Jun took off first as the Katsuyukis informed their driver that they were going to get a ride. The chauffeur nodded and left.

The twins along with two of the triplets ran to the limousine that was taking the Special A class to Ryuu's house.

**"Yoru's" POV**

"So Ryuu do you like animals?" I asked since everyone else was chattering away and Ryuu and I were he only ones silent.

Ryuu's eyes shined at mention of animals, "Ahh yes. I love animals they are so cute!" I giggled at the way he said that.

Everyone turned to look over at us. _Shit, it sounded like a girl's laugh_! I mentally cursed myself. I cough into my fist makeing my voice sound more deep. "Yoru, you are not like your brothers why is that? They remind me of the twins and you remind me of myself." Ryuu said I only shrugged and said, "I've always been more mature than them or so they tell me."

Ryuu nodded as if he understood._ Humph if they knew my secret they would understand why_. The limo stopped and in front of us there is our house...well the apartment were we live anyway.

"Ehh! Why did you bring us home already? Did we do something to get you mad and bring us back home?" Niito and Kisuke asked Megumi and Jun.

"No no no not at all!"Megumi wrote on her notebook. "This is where Ryuu lives!" Jun explained to the triplets. "Well we live here too," I told everyone. "Well that's awesome," Akira said looking up at the building. We headed for Ryuu's apartment but as we crossed the reception the receptionist stopped me and my brothers. "Your dad told me to tell you to go home as soon as possible."

He glanced at me and shook his head. "Would never had guessed," I heard him mutter and I knew he was talking about me being a girl and not a boy.

I told this to the S.A. class and they nodded. "You guys head off to my house I'll go with them so that when they are finished I'll escort them back to my apartment," Ryuu offered.

Everyone nodded except me. _He cannot find out about me!_

I walked toward home as the S.A headed the other way.

**Ryuu's POV**

"Common let's go!" Niito said and he skipped to their apartment. It was in the highest level of the building. We entered and I was fascinated by the fancyness that it all held.

"Oto-san we're home," Niito screamed and Yoru elbowed him.

"Excuse me Maria could you call Father?" he asked a maiden of service. The lady bowed down and said, "Of course Mistress Katsuyuki."

_Did they just call him a mistress?_ I wondered mystified.

Yoru cast a nervous glance at me. His father came down and he looked directly at Yoru. "You called father?" He asked.

"Yes now Shizuko I want you to dress act and talk like the girl you are! Can you do that?! You explained you are not lesbian or anything so why would you do something like this?" His father screamed.

My eyes widened. Yoru a...a _girl_.

Then I remembered his giggle back at the limousine that was definetly a girls' one so it kindda makes sense. "I like being like this why can't you just accept it father I always please you when you want!" Yoru- no Shizuko screamed back.

Her father neared her and brought his hand up.

My eyes widened even more as if it were possible,_ he-he wasn't gonna hit her...right?!_ His hand went down and he snatched Yor- Shizuko's gaddamnit hair. And a long well taken cared blood red hair slided down to Shiuko's hips.

"And now go change into ladies clothes!" He snapped.

Shizuko bolted out of the room.

Katsuyuki-san finally noticed me and he looked embarrassed. "Who is this?" He demanded looking at me. "Ojiji this is none of your business. Ryuu let's go wait for YORU" two of the triplets were fuming._ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!_ I wondered highly confused.

* * *

**allrighty so the father is dramatic with the fact that his only daughter likes to act dress and speak like a boy. he thinks that since she is 'beautiful' she deserves many things. **

**so ryuu found out first yay! but how and will they keep it a secret. what do you think will happen in the next episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is up so well i said that i would make it a bit longer and i know it's not that long but its a quick update since in the last chapter i askeed for a review in order to update now i am asking for two. Two reviews for this chapter and the next chapter will soon be on its way soooo review away**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Special A **

* * *

(Can You Keep a Secret?)

**(YORU'S P.O.V.)**

I was in my room and the maid was picking my outfit.

Tears were threatening to spill until I heard a knock on the door. "Shizuko-chan are you alright." I recognized Niito's and Kisuke's voice so i quickly i took a deep breath and answered in my real voice. "Come on in, " I screamed back. They opened the door with Ryuu in the middle with them and his eyes covered. "Its alright Ryuu I'm fully dressed." I muttered and he uncovered his eyes.

But as soon as he did I regretted it. He looked at me surprised stunned and with a light blush in his cheeks making me blush myself. "Shi~zu~ko..." he said my names in syllables as if to test it out.

I looked down at the floor and then at myself. I had way too short black skirt with leggings(which i was grateful for) and a black plain shirt. The twins stared at me with their eyes shining, "Shizuko-chan kawaii!"

They exclaimed and I bonked their heads together. "Shut up idiots!" She exclaimed and they made puppy eyes turning to Ryuu.

"Nee Ryuu-kun doesn't Shizuko-nee look cute?" Kisuke asked.

I pinned him on the floor with him screaming that he gave up. "Shut up you hentai!"

Niito and Kisuke smiled at Ryuu ,"Ain't we right though?" They asked Ryuu. He blushed and nodded his head looking away.

All of the sudden Niito and Kisuke were all over Ryuu's face. I bit back an ironic laugh.

Ryuu's phone went off and he answered his phone, "Moshi-moshi?...Megumi is this you... pass the phone to Kei...I'm going... sheesh are you guys desperate or wut?!..." he separated the phone from his ear just as the Hikari girl, or I think that's her, screamed, "RYUUU HURRY PREATTIE PLEASE!" Ryuu put the phone next to his ear once more, " Yes we'll be there in a minute."

**(RYUU'S P.O.V.) **

I hanged up and looked at Shizuko. She looked at me with a sad expression.

"Too bad you know now, now we will have to kill you..." I stared at her in horror.

It must had shown in my face because the Katsuyuki's laughed.

"How in the world did you believe that?!" The three chanted as one. I blushed and looked at the floor, "W-we should go."

"You guys go I'm not going," I noticed that as Shizuko said this her hands clasped into fists as if frustrated. "We could say you are a relative of theirs..." I suggested.

She glanced at me and added bluntly, "I though you were gonna tell your friends."

I looked at her and shook my head, "You kept it a secret for some reason so why wouldn't give it away without you letting me. Anyways me finding out was just a coincidence." Shizuko smiled a bit and looked at me in the eyes from which I looked away rapidly. "Fine then I'll go. But wait just a moment." She said and ran to her bathroom.

She came out right away but now she had glasses and I had to admit she looked nothing like the triplets that they were now.

"Nice disguise," I said sincerely.

She shook her head and said, "They aren't really disguise but they have my prescription. I don't like wearing contacts out of school." As she was saying all this she was inspecting her feet.

**(No One's POV)**

The three boys and the girl headed to Ryuu's apartment. They entered the house and the S. A class looked at them with surprise, "Where's Yoru?" Kei asked.

The disguised triplets looked at each other. "Our dad had something for him to do," replied Kisuke.

Kei still looked suspicious at them before turning back to the video game he was playing against Hikari and with a swift movement he ended the game and looked at Hikari, who seemed ready to pass out. "Good luck next time, Nii-san," he teased.

A little voice behind the two triplets that weren't disguised surprised everyone. There stood a red-haired girl with big nerdy glasses and dressed in all black.

She blushed at the sudden attention and bowed down while stuttering, "N-nice to m-m-meet you. I'm S-s-shizuko Katsuyuki. T-the triplet's cousin!" Akira threw herself at Shizuko and spinned her around in gigantic circles. "KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII," Akira screamed over again until the two other red heads stopped her.

"Gomen but our cousin is a bit shy and that is not helping." Kisuke said while Shizuko smiled apologetic at the light purple haired girl who looked about ready to cry.

Kei neared the red-haired girl and petted her head like a dog. A smirk played in his lips as he did so hoping nobody would notice but Ryuu did to his misfortune.

* * *

**what do you think that kei is planning on doing? **

**so i already said this but i like repeating things soooo anyway**

**2 reviews for the next chapter to be posted**

**btw have in consideration that i still have to update other 4 stories**


	4. Chapter 4

(Ryuu's POV)

Halfway through the night there was a knock on my door.

I rushed to it half-asleep so that the noise wouldn't wake up Megumi and Jum.

I opened the door to find an ashamed looking Shizuko.

"Etoo... how should I say this, R-ryuu can I leave my guy stuff here s-since my dad won't let me dress like a guy," she stuttered cutely while looking at other floor.

I blushed a bit and said, "Sure!"

She looked up and added, "A-and can I c-c-come in the m-mor-morning to change since my dad will make sure I leave with the girl's uniform?"  
A light blush was visible in her cheeks and I smiled. Right now she reminded me of Megumi in so many ways but at the same time she was so different too.

She looked at me expectantly and I realised I hadn't answered her question.

Blushing a crimson color I nodded not trusting my voice. She blushed the same color of her hair, bowed down, and she turned to leave.

For a reason unknown to myself I grabbed her hand lightly and asked softly, "W-would you like some hot c-chocolate?"

I mentally kicked myself, why in the world did stutter I never stuttered when everyone else was around.

She nodded and I pulled her inside my apartment and she closed the door behind her. Since she was wearing slippers she didn't bother to take then off.

When we got to the kitchen I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turning I looked at Shizuko who was again a cute color of crimson as she pointed to something.

I glanced to the thing that she was pointing at and noticed I was still grabbing her hand.

The light blush appeared again in my cheeks as I let go smiled embarrassedly at her and rubbed the back of my neck.

(Shizuko's POV)

_Why in the fucking world did I come here dressed as a girl, I would definitely not be blushing this much!_ I mentally cursed myself as I watched Ryuu do the hot chocolate for us. He had put my clothes and wig in his sofa.

I grabbed the wig quickly and put it on. I looked around for a mirror and when I looked at my reflection, I saw I looked foolish since my night dress didn't fit together with the façade of short red hair.

Taking the wig off and letting my hair fall to my hips I brushed it with my fingers and it passed down smoothly. I sighted and looked at my bunny slippers.

"I have no idea as of to why you hide your beautiful long hair." The voice behind me frightened me so much that I squealed jumped and fell to the ground.

I just know that if I had been in my guy disguise I would probably have hit him. Curse this curse of mine!

(time skip: Next moring)

I went over to Ryuu's apartment in the morining when I had put on the girl's S.A. uniform.

Ryuu opened the door and pulled me and my brothers inside saying, "The twins are still asleep so Shizuko- I mean Yoru- can change in peace."

"Why are you keeping the secret?" We asked in unison.

Ryuu smiled and said, "That's what friends do for each other!"

My brothers still looked suspicious but i only said, "Be right back!" And headed to the bathroom.

_Maybe him knowing better than the rest of the S.A. isn'y such a bad thing, and he is quite cute too..._ Shaking my head to clear it from bizzare thoughts I finished getting dressed bandaged up my chest and came out were Ryuu and everyone else was having breakfast.

"Oh Yoru come here the food is delicious!" Niito said while stuffing food in his mouth. Sighting, I smiled, some things never change.

"Oh hey Yoru-kun," Jun said while Megumi just waved.

Here have some breakfreast Yoru," said Ryuu while setting down a plate beside himself.

I went to sit over beside him and started to eat. _Damn this thing is good!_ I thought to myself as I took a bite. I shoved down the rest of the food.

Everyone was soon finished and Megumi wrote in her notebook, _Hey do you want to head to school together?_

Kisuke and Niito looked at me expectantly. I smiled and nodded.

"YAY!" Jun, Kisuke, and Niito said and they sprinted outside followed by Megumi.

_Damn those kids sure like each other._ "Hey, let's go!" Ryuu said pushing me lightly out the door.

I nodded and stopped once we were in the reception door, were the twins and my brothers were waiting outside for both of us. "You okay?" Ryuu asked stopping beside me.

Looking at my feet I said, "Thank you for what you've done you really help me out a lot."

He ruffled my wig carefully and said, while a small blush colored his cheeks, "I told you it's what friends do for each other."

Looking up at him I smile and punch his shoulder lightly, "Let's go to school then."


End file.
